Bleach Meets FMA
by ToshiroHitsugayaFan
Summary: Kisuke messes up the Senkaimon to the Soul Society and sends Ichigo's group of friends to Risembool where Ed and Al live. A guest commented nicely and said that Scar can only decompose and not reconstruct. I edited my Ch 4 with one that made sense. I made it with a similar idea from the last version of Ch 4. I hope you like it just as much as the other version of Ch 4.
1. Chapter 1 Bleach Meets FMA

**Bleach Meets FMA**

Ichigo's P.O.V

"Kisuke," I said. "Is the Senkaimon ready?"

"Just about," Kisuke answered. "Now it's complete."

"Good." I said.

"I don't understand why we have to come if you just want to visit Rukia." Uryu said. "She comes to the World of the Living quite often."

"I think it's a nice idea to visit Rukia." Orihime said.

"It's open." Kisuke said. "You can go in now."

"Alright," I said. "Let's go."

Uryu, Chad, Orihime, and I enter the Senkaimon. "Do you have to complain, Uryu?" I ask.

"You're lucky I'm coming." Uryu said.

"Why do you say that?" I ask.

"If you were a real Soul Reaper I would say no because Soul Reapers and Quincy's are enemies." Uryu said.

"Would you knock that off?" I ask.

We are finally to the other side. "This isn't the Soul Society is it?" Uryu asked.

"It looks completely different." Orihime said.

"Yeah," Chad said. "It does look different."

We appear to be in some town. We see a short kid fighting a tin can.

"Should we ask around to see where we are?" Orihime asked.

"Not a bad idea." I responded. "Hey kid! Do you know where we are?"

"I don't think he can hear us." Uryu said.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because we were on our way to the Soul Society and we should be invisible to them." Uryu said.

"You're probably right." I said.

The short kid puts a towel around his neck and picks up his water bottle and walks over to us. "You mean you don't know where you are?" He asked.

"No." I answered.

"We are in Risembool." The kid answered.

"Wait." Uryu said. "How can you see us?"

"What do you mean?" He said.

"Maybe this kid can see us because they aren't used to seeing us." Chad suggested. "It doesn't seem that this world has any hollows."

"Maybe," Uryu said. "By the way what are your names?"

"My name is Edward Elric and this is my younger brother Alphonse."

"Younger brother?" I ask.

"Yes." Ed said trying not to get mad. "What about you?"

"My name is Ichigo Kurosaki." I said. "This is Orihime Inoue, Yasutora Sado, we also call him Chad, and this guy is Uryu Ishida."

"Weird names if you ask me." Ed said.

"What was that?" I ask. "You're the one with the weird names."

"Ichigo," Orhime said. "We shouldn't fight when we just met them."

"I don't think you should be carrying sword around with you." Ed said.

"You mean Zangetsu?" I said.

"The sword has a name?" Ed asked.

"It's called a Zanpakuto." I said. "Every Zanpakuto has a name."

"That's strange." Ed said.

"So," Uryu said. "Do you have a place to stay?"

"Don't you think it's impolite to ask that question when we just got here?" I said.

"Well Kisuke messed up the Senkaimon and I don't think we'll be leaving any time soon." Uryu said.

"I guess you have a point there." I said. "So, do you have a place to stay?

"I'm not sure if Winry wants some strangers to come live with us, brother." Al said.

"I don't think I want strangers to live with us either." Ed said. "Especially when you called me a shorty."

"We didn't know that your younger brother was in a tin can." I said.

"Who are you calling a tin can?" Al asked.

"Let's go, Al." Ed said. They start to walk away.

"Please let us stay at your house." Orihime said. "We have nowhere else to go."

They stop walking. "I don't know." Ed said. "You'd have to ask Winry."

"How come?" I ask.

"I'm not here very much and I stay at Winry's house." Ed said. "So you'd have to ask her yourself."

"Why are you gone so much?" Uryu asked. "Shouldn't a kid like you go to school or something?"

"I'm in the military." Ed said while pulling out his watch to show him proof. "I have more important things to do."

"A little kid in the military?" Chad asked.

"Don't call me little!" Ed said.

Al is holding Ed back as usual. "Calm down, brother." Al said.

"He sure is feisty." Orihime said.

"Put me down, Al." Ed said.

"Only if you won't hurt them," Al said.

"I won't." Ed said. Al put Ed down. "You can come with us but I don't know if Winry will let you stay or not."

"Thanks." I said.

"You still have to explain why you showed up." Ed said while everyone is following them.

"We will when we get inside." I said.

All of us went inside and we told them what happened. "I think that's about everything of how we got here." I said.

"So a friend of yours opened this Senk…what was it again?" Winry said.

"It's called to Senkaimon." I answered.

"It lead you to our world instead of the world you were supposed to go to." Winry continued.

"That's about it." I said.

"I didn't know there was more than one world out there." Pinako said.

"Well, there is." I said. "I guess you can say more than two worlds. There's a world where our enemies live as well. It's called Hueco Mundo."

"You have enemies?" Winry asked.

"Yes," I said. "They're called hollows." I explained what the hollows are to them.

"It's terrible that hollows can attack humans like that." Winry said.

"Yeah but there are enough Soul Reapers that go through the World of the Living to make the hollows pass on." I said.

"The what?" Winry asked.

We explained everything so it took a while.

"I guess you guys can stay." Pinako said.

"Thanks a lot." Orihime said.

"Don't mention it." Pinako said. "Shouldn't you take your sword off of your back? People might look at you weird."

"I don't care." I said. "This is what us Soul Reapers wear and I didn't bring anything else with me."

"We can get you some new clothes tomorrow." Pinako said. "We can go in town and buy them."

"I'm fine what I'm wearing." I answered.

"If you don't people might mistake you for an enemy." Pinako said.

"Alright then," I said.


	2. Chapter 2 A Trip to Central

**A Trip to Central**

Ichigo's P.O.V

"Look," I said while holding the clothes up. "I don't understand why I have to wear these clothes."

"It's so people don't mistake you for an enemy." Granny said.

"I'm in my Soul Reaper uniform and this is what we wear." I said.

"You look strange in that." Granny said.

"Hey, Uryu," I said as he walked down the steps.

"What is it Ichigo?" Uryu asked.

"You want to get some training done?" I ask.

"Sure," Uryu answered having his bow out. "I'm sure I'll beat you like always."

"Hey," I said while putting the clothes down.

I start to walk out the door. "You better change into these clothes later," Granny said.

"Yeah," I said. We walk outside. I draw Zangetsu and face him towards Uryu. "Let's get started."

Uryu starts firing his arrows. "Getsuga Tenshou!" I said. I hit a few of the arrows and then a car pulls up.

"What's going on here?" The guy asked as he stepped out.

Uryu keeps on firing. The guy puts his hands on the ground trying not to get hit. Right now he is lying face down. "What's the big idea trying to attack someone from the military anways?" Mustang asked as he looked up.

"Hey colonel," Ed said while walking out with Al. "What are you doing on the ground?"

"Ask the guys fighting." Mustang said as he stood up. Uryu stopped firing. "By the way who are they?"

"Just some people that came by the house yesterday asking for a place to stay," Ed said.

"And you let them?" Mustang asked.

"Granny did." Ed answered. "What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to come by," Mustang said. "Yesterday when I was in the area I saw a blue light and noticed it was here."

"That was the Senkaimon that we went through." I said while resting Zangetsu on my right shoulder.

"What's that?" Mustang asked.

"A Senkaimon is what brings us to a place called the Soul Society." Uryu said. "But the guy who made it led us here instead."

"I see." Mustang said. "Hey Fullmetal."

"What is it, Mustang?" Ed asked.

"I want to talk to you," Mustang said.

"Sure," Ed said.

"Let's go inside." Mustang said.

"If it's about Scar we should probably stay out here." Ed said. "I don't want Winry to worry."

"Scar has been spotted in Central." Mustang said.

"Who's Scar?" I ask.

"He's an Ishbalan that has been murdering state alchemists," Mustang said.

"Murdering?" Orihime asked as she walked towards us.

"I thought you were inside." I said.

"I've been out ever since this guy came." Orihime said.

"He is dangerous and shouldn't be taken lightly." Mustang said.

"So you want me to track him down, right?" Ed asked.

"You guessed it." Mustang said.

"I'll help too." I said.

"I don't think you could take him on." Mustang said.

"I have the spiritual pressure of a captain." I said complaining. "I can definitely take him on."

"I don't know what you just said." Mustang said.

"I'm sure we can take care of this guy named Scar." Uryu said.

"Yeah," Orihime said.

"I don't think you could fight him." Mustang said.

"I could help heal anyone who gets hurt." Orihime said trying to convince Mustang.

"Fine," Mustang said. "But try not to get in the way."

Chad came outside when we were done talking. "You just get up Chad?" I ask.

"Who is this person?" Chad asked.

We explained the whole thing to him about this guy named Scar. "I see." Chad said. "Let's go."

"We can fit a few people in the car." Mustang said.

"I should probably tell Winry that we're leaving." Ed said.

"I'll tell her, brother." Al said.

"Thanks." Ed said. Al came back outside in a few minutes.

"Not all of you will be able to fit in the car." Mustang said.

"That's alright." I said. "Uryu and I can use our flash step to keep up."

"_I still have no idea what he's talking about." _Mustang thought. "You sure?"

"Yeah," I said.

Orihime got the passenger seat, Ed, Al, and Chad got the back. Uryu and I were using our flash step to keep up. I was in the air and Uryu was on the ground. I thought it would be better if I keep an eye out on the air. And with that we were off to central.


	3. Chapter 3 Arriving at Central

**Arriving at Central**

Ichigo's P.O.V

We are on our way to Central…whatever that is. Uryu and I are using our flash step to keep up but I am on the sky. "Hey Uryu," I yell from the sky. "You doing okay down there?"

"Yeah," Uryu said. "But you should really keep an eye on the sky…you don't know what you'll run into."

"I'll be fine." I said. I look up and run into a tree and fall down.

"I told you to be careful." Uryu said while stopping.

I stand up and glare at him. "Thanks for the warning." I said.

The guy called Mustang stops the car up head. "What's holding you two up?" Mustang yells from a distance.

"Just keep on going." Uryu said. "We'll catch up soon."

"Alright," Mustang said. He starts going again.

I use my flash step and start going again from the sky. Uryu is keeping up from the ground. We arrive at Central and they get out of the car. "So this is Central?" I ask.

"Yep," Mustang said when he got out.

"Don't we need some kind of plan before we search for Scar?" Chad asked.

"Yeah," Mustang said. "Just follow me. "

We are following Mustang to a building. We enter it and walk into a room with a few couches and a table. "I see that your back," Riza said to Mustang. "Who are these people anyways? New friends of yours?"

"They were staying at Ed's house so I invited them along to search for Scar." Mustang said. "It seems they know a lot about fighting."

"It's true." I said. "We know tons about fighting."

"Alright then," Riza said. "But why are you carrying a sword around with you?"

"It's called a Zanpakuto." I said. "And all of us Soul Reapers use one to fight."

"What was that you just said?" Riza asked. "And I didn't catch your name either."

Everyone sits on the couch. We explained how we came here, what Soul Reapers are, and everything else related to that. We also introduced each other.

"This is the guy that we want to capture." Mustang said while pulling out a picture of Scar.

"He looks easy enough to capture." I said.

"Don't take him lightly." Mustang said. "He's dangerous."

"We'll of course keep an eye out for him." I said.

"So what's the plan?" Uryu asked.

"We should probably split up." Ed said. "There's more than enough people to cover the ground."

"Each of us can take a good chunk of the town." I said.

"That's a good idea." Orihime said.

"Sorry Orihime but I think you should stay here." I said.

"But why?" Orihime asked.

"I don't want my best healer to get injured." I said.

"Should we move out then?" Uryu asked.

"Sure." Mustang said. "Let's move out."

"Don't you think we should at least look to see what area each person will cover?" Riza asked.

"I guess." I said. "Is there a map we can look at?"

"I'll get one." Riza said. She got up and got one off the desk. "Here it is." Riza set it on the table."

We all decided to pick out what area we all were going to look over. "And now we're off." Mustang said.

We split up in the areas we chose. Orihime stayed behind with the Riza in the building. "Do you think they'll be okay?" Orihime asked.

"I'm sure they'll be fine." Riza said. "By the sound of your friends you shouldn't worry about them."

We are now at our locations that we chose. Mustang said that this guy shouldn't be too hard to recognize. I wonder when he'll show.


	4. Chapter 4 Ichigo Vs Scar

**Ichigo Vs. Scar**

Ichigo's P.O.V

I am on the sky on the lookout for Scar. _"Where is he I wonder?"_ I thought.

Scar is on the ground and looks up. "Great," Scar said to himself. "They have people patrolling the sky, but how?"

"So, I guess that's him then." I said. "Getsuga Tenshou!" My attack almost hit Scar but he dodged it easily. Scar runs into an alley. "Get back here!"

I follow Scar into the alley. I'm in front of Scar right now. "Why are you trying to attack me?" Scar asked. "Are you from the military or something?"

"No, I'm not." I replied. "I just heard about you and wanted to have a challenge."

"A challenge?" Scar asked. "To see who's stronger?"

"Or how about a fair fight?" I suggested.

"A fair fight with a man who's carrying a sword and I have no weapon at all." Scar said. "Don't make me laugh."

"Well, I'm still going to fight you only because I heard you murdered lots of people." I stated.

Scar looks to his right and sees a rock and picks it up. Scar uses his alchemy to make it explode and tries to through as many pieces of rock at me. I use Zangetsu to block all the small rocks flying at me. "How'd you do that?" I ask.

"How'd you make the attack coming out of your sword earlier?" Scar asked.

"I asked first." I pointed out.

"I have a power called alchemy." Scar responded. "There are different types around the world. And now answer my question."

"All Soul Reapers have Zanpaku-to's and with that we each have our own power." I answered. "For example there can be an ice type Zanpaku-to."

"Is yours an ice type sword?" Scar asked.

"Nope, I build up a lot of spiritual pressure and use it as my attack." I answered. "Spiritual pressure is what we use to sense ghosts and or spirits and hollows."

"If you don't let me pass by I'll mess you up just like I did to the rock." Scar said.

"There's no way I'll let you pass." I said. "Getsuga Tenshou!" I yell. Scar held out his hand and broke up my attack. "You managed to break through my attack? But how?"

"To tell you the truth I didn't think I could blow up your attack either." Scar replied.

I use my flash step to stand on the sky. "Why'd you move?" Scar asked. "Afraid of dying?"

"Getsugay Tenshou!" I yell while ignoring his comment.

"That won't work." Scar said.

I charge after Scar and start free falling from the sky to attack him from a closer range. There's smoke surrounding him so it's a little hard for me to see. The smoke finally cleared once I got to the ground and I see Scar in front of me. My Zanpaku-to is in his left shoulder.

"Why you," Scar said. He brought his right arm up and his hand is touching my face. "You know what I said earlier about me breaking the rock up?"

I need to move now but I'm a little surprised that he's serious about breaking my face. Move, Ichigo, move. I see some flames in front of me, behind Scar, which made me come back to reality and moved out of the way before Scar could make an attack.

"I'm glad it's not raining out so I can use my flames." Mustang said.

"I was monitoring from the sky after I made the first attack then Scar decided to come into this alley." I said.

"At least you got him cornered." Mustang said. Scar broke through a wall while we weren't paying attention. "Don't let him get away!"

Great, I have to chase after him some more? I don't think that Scar got hurt too badly with the flames from what I saw.


	5. Chapter 5 Enter: Renji and Rukia

**Enter: Renji and Rukia**

Back at the World of the Living

Renji's P.O.V

"So," Kisuke said to Rukia and I. "Ichigo and everyone didn't make it? That's strange."

Everyone is sitting around the round table with cups of coffee in front of them.

"They should have arrived yesterday." I said.

"Since you sent us a notice that Ichigo and everyone were coming we thought we would tell you that they didn't make it." Rukia said. "I just wonder where they went. You did send them through the Senkaimon, right Urahara?"

"I'm positive." Kisuke responded. "Say, would you like to try entering the Senkaimon? I just made another one today."

"I don't know." I said. "I wouldn't want to disappear like Ichigo and everyone else."

"I agree." Rukia said.

"This is a different Senkaimon so I don't think you'll be sent anywhere else." Kisuke tried to convince them.

I look at Rukia to try to make up my mind then I look back at Kisuke. "Oh, alright." I finally agree. "You coming, Rukia?"

"I guess so." Rukia said. "It is a different Senkaimon after all."

"Then let's go downstairs." Kisuke said. Rukia and I follow Kisuke downstairs where the training grounds are. "The Senkaimon is already set up so you can go through."

"If we don't make it back to the Soul Society make sure you inform my Captain." I informed Kisuke.

"I'm more then sure you'll go through but I will." Kisuke said.

"Same with me." Rukia added.

"Let's get going." I said.

"Right." Rukia agreed.

Both Rukia and I went through the Senkaimon. "This is not the Soul Society now, is it?" I ask once we exit the Senkaimon. "What I'm seeing is a city."

"I'm seeing the same thing." Rukia said. "Kisuke said that this wouldn't happen."

"Well, I guess it did." I said. "Since we ended up in this city then Ichigo and the others might have as well."

"You do have a point." Rukia agreed. "Let's go search for them then."

"Right," I said.


End file.
